The present invention relates generally to articles of footwear and, more particularly, to footwear used as workboots in, for example, construction and related industries. Of course, the footwear of the present invention is not limited to such utilitarian functions but can be used in any footwear setting, including, for example, routine footwear environments such as everyday footwear or fashion footwear.
Conventional work boots offer the wearer little protection against the hazards that are commonly encountered on job sites. Known boots typically have all leather uppers, a construction that offers the wearer's feet little protection from punctures, cuts and other dangers. All leather uppers also leave the wearer's foot hot and uncomfortable, especially in warmer climates.
Leather uppers typically fail to protect the wearer from water, causing the wearer's foot to become wet when the boot is exposed to water, such as when it is raining or when walking through puddles. Wet feet can be extremely uncomfortable for the wearer, especially over long periods of time. This can lead to skin irritation, fungal infections, and the like.
The outsoles of conventional work boots as known in the art are similarly flawed. Conventional outsoles for work boots are typically very thick, which raise the wearer's foot high off the ground. This height leads to instability and possible injury due to easily twisted ankles.
Work boots also typically include flexible outsoles that cause the wearer's foot to bend over the arch or middle portion of the boot when the wearer walks on narrow footholds, such as ladders. Flexible outsoles also bend when a user is operating tools that require the wearer's foot, such as a shovel. This bending of the boot and the wearer's foot is uncomfortable for the wearer and may lead to injuries such as muscle damage over time.
Conventional work boots also fail to provide adequate protection from kicking hard objects without damaging the boot. While some boots provide steel toe protection, using these boots to kick hard surfaces damages the leather upper.
Thus, there is a need for articles of footwear that will protect the wearer from punctures and water and provide sufficient rigidity to reduce bending of the boot over narrow surfaces. There is also a need for a boot with a rigid toe that can be used to perform construction-related tasks without damaging the boot.
The present invention addresses these needs. The present invention is an article of footwear that utilizes a number of features to create an ideal work boot.